I dream of Jeannie's sister
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: Jeannie's evil sister finally gets what she want out of Tony and her hated sister. Contains hypnosis, lemon and belly-dancing.


I dream of Jeannie's sister

Tony woke up, finding himself in a strange room. In a daze, he nonetheless found the strength to focus on his environment, seeing that the room looked a lot like a bedchamber from the Arabian Nights. Pile of cushion everywhere, a hookah in the corner, some silk curtains blocking what looked like window, all lighted up by some torches on the wall and candles. Unable to remember how he got there, he got worried about what might happen to him. Perhaps Jeannie, his trusty but some time troublesome genie, would find him and come to his rescue. However, while figuring out the details in his head, he soon heard some light footsteps heading his way. As they got closer to him, he soon saw a feminine hand move on the silk curtain aside, revealing the person to be Jeannie evil sister, also named Jeannie. As she approached him, she quickly crossed her arms and blinked, which resulted in tony getting tied up and moved to a very comfortable cushion. Confused about his whereabouts, Tony asked her:

-Where am I? What are you planning to do to me? How...

-So many questions, darling. Of course I will answer them for you. You are inside my bottle, which, granted, is a lot bigger in the inside than from the outside.

-What? How did you even manage such a thing?

-Well, you see, my former master did a very dumb thing: he wished, in probably a sexual way, that I do ''bad things'' to him. Which I did, provided that bad things are actions that goes against the genie code. Robbing him of his mind, I then proceeded to enslave him, which made him my little puppet. I could make him wish anything that I wanted, so I told him to bring you in my bottle.

Fearing for his safety, Tony replied:

-What will you do to me?

-Oh, nothing that will harm you, quite the contrary actually. You probably know that I have a great rivalry with my sister. I decided that, to make a move against her, I would steal you from her grasp. After all, you are a rather handsome master yourself. For what I am about to do, you shall see soon enough.

Approaching him, she locked her gaze on his, which for some reason he was unable to run away from. As their eyes met, Jeannie's eyes began sending colourful spirals in a fast and overwhelming fashion. As Tony looked at them, he had difficulties to think straight. Jeannie, aware of this, began speaking:

-Yes, look into my eyes; lose yourself in my ever amazing eyes. Focus on the colors; let them be the only thing you see. Name each one you see for me.

-Blue...pink...yellow...green...orange...blue...errr...yellow...

As Tony tried to name them as they appeared, his mind was overwhelmed, making him unable to think straight at all, which reflected in his eyes matching the spirals unleashed in Jeannie's eyes, albeit not matching in speed. Meanwhile, Jeannie continued speaking in a slow, calm, yet sensual tone:

-Good boy. See how good it feels to look in my eyes. How good it feels to listen to my beautiful voice. To listen and obey me, to listen and submit to me. Continue looking into my eyes and focus only on them, as it become to only thing you see, the only thing that matters now.

Tony, in a state of bliss and hypnosis, listened to everything she said, as he saw nothing else but her fascinating eyes. Compelled to do as she said, he focused even more on them.

-As you focus more on my gorgeous eyes and on the spirals, you begin to tire. You are getting so tired, your eyelids getting heavier and heavier. Getting sleepy, so sleepy. As you are falling under my power, you feel the need to do as I say and sleep. Obey...and sleep...submit...and sleep...

As he listened further on, the spirals in his eyes began matching the speed in Jeannie's eyes. Feeling the incredible urge to obey her, his eyelids closed as he fell in deep sleep.

Jeannie, pleased about the now hypnotized Major Nelson, did not want this to end at all, enjoying what she did there, toying and manipulating his weak and fragile mind. Before she went on with her plan, she spoke to him in a sensual tone:

-Hear me and obey, slave for I am now your mistress. From now on, the most beautiful eyes you have ever seen are mine, and you would do anything to see the spirals again. You shall now wake up and remember everything that just happened.

Snapping her fingers, Jeannie woke up Tony, which seemed confused. Remembering what just happened, felt shameful and powerless. He had just been hypnotized by this woman, which made him feel vulnerable. Worse of all, he loved the sensation, being dominated by this woman with her very beautiful eyes. Jeannie, amused by his reaction, spoke:

-So, how do you feel, my lovely little slave?

-I am not you slave, you evil woman! Why are you doing this? How are you even doing this, aren't genies not supposed to harm humans or use their magic on them unless they are their master?

-Silly slave, these rules affect the human world, they do not apply at all when in my bottle. Put it together, as long as you are in my bottle, I can do whatever I want with you.

-So you want me to become your slave? Why aren't you doing this in one second with your immense power?

-Because I like to toy with my victim, of course. Face it, slave, I will take my time with you, which mean I can go on for years with you.

Seeing the look of despair hit Tony face, Jeannie knew what would cheer him up and further her enjoyment. Removing her green top, she showed him her ample and firm rack, which rapidly grabbed his attention. As his sight was set on her chest, she began swinging them from left to right in a bouncy fashion. As she did this, her nipples hardened, excited at the prospect of hypnotizing him further under her control. Unsurprisingly, Tony focused on the moving breast in front of him. Not one to let an opportunity get away unused, Jeannie spoke to him:

-See, this does not mean you being with me should be a horrible thing. Just look at my big breast moving seductively moving in front of you and relax.

Tony, his eyes glued on the moving chest, knew why she did this, to hypnotize him. Even though he knew, he could not do anything to protect himself, as her beautiful and big breast was just moving in a so captivating pattern. Bouncing from right to left in a back and forth manner, he could not look away from those magnificent jugs.

-Yes, keep looking at them as you fall yet again under my sexy spell. Each bouncing motion remove a little bit of your will, reducing your mental defence, makes you want to be under my control.

As she talked to him in such a seductive manner, Tony eyes spiralled up again, his will already weaker from the previous hypnotic session. These jugs were certainly doing a number on his mind, as he focused more and more on them. If she continued that way, he had no objection to be hers.

-You are doing great, slave. Just continue looking at my two marvels here, as this makes me happy, as you should be doing. Your role is to please me, and nothing please me more than an obedient slave, and those who please me always get rewarded. Continue looking at them and submit.

Hearing and obeying, Tony wanted to submit to her, his spiralling eyes getting even faster. Those breasts were just too good looking and mesmerizing for him, as his focus was entirely on them, his mind blank from any personal thought.

-You are such a good slave, obeying me without question. Do not worry about your pretty little mind about anything else but me now. Such a devoted and cooperative slave sure has earned a little reward.

Using her magic, she made Tony pants and underwear disappears, revealing his enormous erection. Seeing this, she certainly knew that he was seduced all right, under her sexy hypnotic spell. Approaching him even more, she lifted him up in the air, putting his member on the same level as her rack. Putting a spell on his stiff cock, he would now a little bit of himself each time he came, turning him more and more into a blank slate with each release. Finishing her spell, she began massaging his member with her big breast and then sucked the tip with her mouth, giving him a boob job. Not prepared for a reward of this caliber, Tony felt great pleasure that this divine woman gave him one of the best sexual experiences of his life with her tits. As she continued doing this like a professional, massaging in long but strong strokes while her mouth and tongue did the rest, she knew that it would not take too long before his ''will'' weakened. Tony, feeling his pleasure attaining his peak, released his seed directly in her mouth. Jeannie, happy about his will getting weaker because of this, swallowed it, pleased that a chunk of his will now resided in her stomach. This sweetened the deal in a symbolic way. Returning him on the floor gently, she began speaking:

-Now you know what kind of pleasure being my slave can bring to you. Be happy that a piece of yourself now resides in me, your mistress. Be proud that your will is weaker by my hand, slave. Always remember how sexy and perfect my chest is, always.

Finishing her sentence, she snapped her fingers, releasing him from his trance state. As Tony woke up, he remembered again what she just did to him. Feeling doomed, as he now knew she would toy with him, removing his will little by little, he somewhat felt proud that at least she gave him a boob job and swallowed his will a little. It gave him the little pleasure that she at least had some consideration for him. It made little sense to him, but it was a comforting thought nonetheless. Jeannie, seeing him lost in his thoughts, broke the silence and spoke:

-Not such a bad deal, eh, slave? You can't say that my sister ever gave you that much satisfaction, no?

Tony, unsure what to answer to her knew that she was right. His Jeannie never really far in the sexual act, a kiss being the farthest he got with her. This Jeannie, however, just went straight to sexual acts and was rather good at it. Perhaps being her slave was not so bad, he thought. Jeannie, looking at Tony thinking, knew his weakened will permitted her to plant the seed of doubts. He was getting pretty close to being totally hers in one of the most satisfying way possible.

-Now, would you like a belly dance?

-Yes, god yes!

Tony, upon hearing her question, was as excited as he could be. A beauty like her belly dancing for him with no top; there was no way this could be less than heavenly. Already focusing his sight on her in anticipation, he tried to prepare himself for what was to come.

When she begun, nothing could have prepared him for this, as her subtle yet fluid belly motion, her jiggling breast in perfect synchronization with her belly and her seductive smile was just perfect, mind blowing even. Jeannie, this time, did not even need to say anything, as she only looked in his eyes, smiled and danced for his enjoyment. With his very weakened will, it did not take long for Tony's mind to melt down in front of this overkill of a performance. The spirals already spinning madly in his eyes, he was as good as hers in a matter of seconds. Looking in her eyes, her look told him what to do, there was no need for words. As his member stiffened, he grabbed it and hungrily masturbated while he looked at the continued dance of his mistress. Jeannie, seeing this, felt a great satisfaction enter her mind, as she hypnotized her sister's master in the best way possible, having her revenge and a hot new slave at the same time. Looking at him masturbate, she threw subtle spells at him, giving him the ability and the energy to masturbate constantly and multiple releases without tiring. The more he released, the more obedient he became, as his will began disappearing at a very fast rate, his release covering the floor. After a while, she stopped her dance gradually, thinking he was done now. However, a very small part of his will was still left, which gave her an idea for a ''finishing move''. Making him float and approach her, he made his head reach the same level as her belly button.

-Now slave, as a final act of submission toward your most wonderful mistress, I ask of you that you kiss my belly button.

Tony, obeying her order, bringing his lips toward her navel, proceeded to kiss it. As his lips touched the belly button, it sucked the very last bit of will he had, turning him into a complete and devoted slave to her. Sensing that his mind, body and soul were now hers, she untied him with her magic. Now free to move, Tony quickly got to the ground and bowed in a praying position, worshipping his mistress. Victorious, Jeannie knew now what to do to make sure she would not just win this battle but the whole war with her sister. Realising that, she spoke to Tony:

-Listen to me carefully slave, as I am about to tell you something very important.

-I hear and obey, mistress.

-Good. I will exit this bottle and bring you with me. Outside, I have some very specific things I want you to do and say. First of all, when we get outside, I want you to rub the lamp. When you do, I will say very strange things and call you master, but do not pay attention to those things and remember that I am your mistress for all eternity.

-As it should be, most lovely mistress.

-After, you will get three wishes, the first one you shall say is this and in those very words: I wish to become your undying slave for all of eternity. The both of us know this, but say it nonetheless. I will give you further instructions after these tasks are done.

As soon as she finished, both Jeannie and Tony popped out of the bottle, in a hotel room. Her bottle, resting on a side table, was quite apparent. Tony, acting upon her instructions, grabbed it rubbed gently. As he did this, Jeannie became instantly hypnotized herself, as a genie bottle always acted this way, enthralling a genie to its master and mistress who happened to rub it, thus making them submissive, obedient and unable to harm them. As she entered her genie trance, Jeannie said:

-Greetings, master. What may this humble slave do for your pleasure?

Tony, remembering what her mistress said, told her:

-I wish to become your undying slave for all of eternity.

As Jeannie granted his wish, her true self re-emerged now that she was no longer the slave in this genie and master relationship. Happy, she told Tony:

Good job, slave. Here are the next wishes you need to make and in those exact words: ''I wish that Jeannie, my genie mistress, always keep her genie status and power no matter what happens.'' And ''I wish that Jeannie, my genie mistress, would be free from the power and capacity restrictions applied by her bottle.''

As Tony repeated both wishes, Jeannie found herself freed from her bottle, but still kept her colossal magical power as well as her genie status, which made her immortal and forever young. Looking at Tony, she wanted to reward him, albeit in a twisted way, since she would have to carry him along for eternity. Finding a way, she said:

-I am pleased, slave. I give you one of the greatest gifts a slave can dream of, which is becoming a part of my beauty. I will turn you into a gem, which I will place inside my belly button. You will forever be in contact with my skin and add to my beauty, transforming you back only when I require your aid or when I desire so.

-It is a great honor, mistress. I cannot wait to be placed inside your belly button.

Using her magic, she transformed him in a round emerald, then placed him inside her navel, fitting perfectly. Having unlimited power and freedom, she knew exactly where she would go next. Teleporting herself inside Tony's house, she approached the bottle on the table near the entrance, and rubbed it. Her sister appeared next to her, a look of confusion and fear on her face, saying:

-How were you able to summon me, sister?

-Didn't you know? I am a free genie from now on, which makes it possible for me to rub your lamp and make you my slave.

-Just you wait until Tony gets here, he will save me somehow.

-Oh I doubt that, my dear sister. Now be a peach and adjust to your role as my servant.

Unable to resist to her evil sister, Jeannie obeyed, replying:

-Of course mistress, please excuse your humble slave.

-That is far better. Here is my first wish: I wish that only I was called Jeannie. You shall forever be known simply as ''slave''.

-Your wish is my command, mistress.

As she granted the wish, it changed that her name always was Slave, changing the event of time that everyone always called her that way, even Tony. Waiting for further wishes, Slave looked at her mistress, unhappy about the turn of event. Jeannie, having the time of her life, spoke to her:

-Do not worry, Slave, I have just the wishes to change your mood. I wish for us to never have been related at all.

Granting the wish, Slave made it so that they were never blood related, which changed a lot of things in the past. They were never sisters, but close friends instead, which was what Slave remembered about Jeannie.

-Now listen for the next one: I wish for you to fall completely and hopelessly in love with me.

Slave, granting her wish, looked at her mistress with a whole new mindset, thinking about how much she was beautiful, how much she actually always found her gorgeous and sexy. In a very sensual and calm tone, she said:

-Is there anything my mistress requires of me?

-Yes, in fact. I want to hypnotize you, so be a dear and make yourself very weak willed and very susceptible to my charms.

-That will not be hard, my most beautiful mistress.

Not waiting a second more, Jeannie began belly-dancing in front of Slave, using her slave turned belly-gem to great effect. It worked almost immediately, as spirals appeared at great speed in Slave's eyes. It helped that she wanted very much to look at her mistress belly dancing and agreed to be hypnotized, as it was what her mistress requested. In a matter of minute, Slave was totally hypnotized, her eyes spiralling madly, still fixed on the incredibly beautiful emerald on her mistress belly. Seeing that she was utterly under her hypnotic spell, Jeannie told her:

-Do you want to know what happened to your former love and master?

-Yes...

-It is simple; I kidnapped, seduced and then hypnotized him. After that, he freed me, granting me all of my true power and I turned him into the belly gem with which I hypnotized you this instant. How does that make you feel?

-Great mistress.

-Why?

-I do not need him anymore. It is you that I love and adore, mistress. I shall worship and obey you forever.

Hearing that, Jeannie knew she had won, having removed everything from her rival ancient life and replaced it with her image. This, however, was just the start, as there were still many thing and many people she could enslave. She would enjoy taking her time enslaving this whole world.


End file.
